


The Eastwood

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Marty cant get more confused when he listens a song in tribute to Clint Eastwood...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!  
> I hope that you enjoy this fanfic, please notice that in this fic, Doc and Marty travel togheter to 1985 at the end of back to the future tree.

ABRIL 1, 1986  
Marty hated to admited it, but he was bad in history. For more ironic that it should seemed for him, it was true. Or in general, he was bad in any class that miss Zavadski teach in it, but for first time in tree years, he felt confident about doing a school work about an historic era, he choose the old west, and for him, it was´nt that all, after all, he passed a week in there, six months ago in time, and searching a little bit in the library, with some company wasent wouldent be that bad...Dosent it?  
´´PUBLIC LIBRARY OF HILL VALLEY´´ Marty read it with loud voice ´´Wow, Doc, it is a relief seeing this place in a single piece´´  
The image of that alternative 1985 was still too fresh in their minds, making both men nod their heads at the same time.  
´´I was a little reluctant for accompaning you in this, Marty...But i guess that the same as me you have curiosity about what that happen since we left of 1885...´´  
´´Is interesting of knowing more then that they named after me, yes´´ Marty answered while he entered to the place in a humoristic tone.

The history books were displayed on the table, open. Emmett was sitting in front of one, titled '' The Women of Hill Valley '' he hoped he could find something about Clara, wishing he was fine despite everything, and on a page there she was. In a sepia picture, posing next to the elementary school, with a group of children around him, next to him was the mayor of the town holding his hand ... A detail that made his heart stop for a second, was to notice that the couple was dressed in wedding attire. Below the photograph was the inscription of "Clare Clayton posing newly married to Mayor Statland in commemoration of the first three years of the local school."  
"Clara ..." he murmured with a lump in his throat, placing a hand on the photograph.  
Seeing Clara married to someone else was more than plausible, after all, she was a wonderful, young and beautiful woman. But see the possibility that he himself could be by his side, replacing Mayor Statland in his place ...  
Was a heavy stuff indeed.


	2. Eastwood and Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they were looking by the old registers of Hill Valley at the old west, Marty finds out an old songs recopilation...

Doc have to assume it: This study afternoon is was not going well at all.  
He closed the book with a exhalation, while he took upon his hands some old newspaper´s, for having some more information that it could be usefull. At least, he was happy that Clara continued with his life, doing his dreams come true. And then, he thinked, that he should do the same.   
When he was about to starting to read, Marty run out to his side, sosteining a book with a title ´´THE OLD WEST SONG´S RECOPILATION´´  
´´Doc´´ he say with a loud voice ´´You better check this!´´  
Emmett, a little bit confused, took the book and place it in the table.  
´´The old west songs´recopilation´´ he repeat ´´Huh. This is really valuable material, Marty´´  
Marty nooded, while he open the book in the page 34.   
´´Look the title, Doc. The song is about us...About us at the 1885!´´ Marty have to do a huge force of volunty, for not starting yelling at the place. (If he shouted, it wouldent matter at all, because the place was completly alone)

Doc opened his eyes exhuberantly, and without saying anything more. He started to read. 

THE EASTWOOD  
WRITING SONG BY: UKNOWN  
PUBLISHED AT: NOVEMBER 2, 1885.

Not long ago. A name called Eastwood was born.  
A man without a past. A man without memories. A man like desert sand, set off.  
To a small town called Hill Valley, in search of the blacksmith, Emmett Brown.  
Eastwood was not in search of pleasure, or money, or power. If not in search of the man who lost.  
(Although incidentally, he defeated in a duel, the unfair, the mediocre, the evil Mad Dog Tannen, without using a single bullet)  
Eastwood The Eastwood looked at Beuford Tannen being arrested, turned to the beloved and both announced "Gentlemen." We have a train to take.  
And without saying more.  
Two men without past. Two men without memories. Two men, like the desert sand, left Hill Valley, never coming back.

 

Doc and Marty looked at each other. Before saying at the same time ´´GREAT SCOTT´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry about not publishing any chapter in those months. Well, i was doing school stuff and things.  
> BUT I´M BACK BABY!!!  
> Thanks for commenting and leaving kuddos.  
> (This is the last chapter :3)
> 
> PD: HISTORIC CURIOUS DATA, In the old west the homosexual relationships were pretty common, indeed they were really ´´popular´´ seeing couples of cowbows involved in a romantic way. They are registers of songs and poems dedicated to some of those famous couples.

**Author's Note:**

> I get sooooooooooooooooooo inspired when i listen to some Kenny Rogers songs, plus, many heros of the old west have their own songs in tribute, so i think...Why not?  
> PD: THis story will have more then tree chapters, for organization porpusses.


End file.
